


the mess we (don't) leave behind

by ZionPhoenix



Series: Domestic Immortals and their Shenanigans [14]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: there's some swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26958262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZionPhoenix/pseuds/ZionPhoenix
Summary: The team does dishes.ORNile opens up a long-standing argument.
Relationships: Andromache of Scythia & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova & Nile Freeman, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Domestic Immortals and their Shenanigans [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863277
Comments: 18
Kudos: 223





	the mess we (don't) leave behind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allonzy_my_wayward_detective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allonzy_my_wayward_detective/gifts), [lychee_jelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lychee_jelly/gifts).



> Here's a short one, the idea for which popped up in my head just yesterday (I think. It could've been today...) The next one will finally be about Nicky's blog, and I should be able to post that tomorrow! 
> 
> To the giftees: thank you both so much for all your lovely comments you left the other day, they honestly made my evening, and every other day I read them. I hope you enjoy this little piece of bickering <3
> 
> As always, this is unbetaed, please let me know if you find a mistake.
> 
> Enjoy!

It's only been a little over two weeks since Nile became immortal, and she still has to figure out some of the dynamics and tics of the team. Nicky is doing the dishes from his dinner preparations when she comes into the kitchen, carrying her plate from her afternoon snack. He seems to be almost done, so she stands at the counter and waits for him to finish.

"You can just put it in the sink, Nile, you don't have to wait." She wants to protest, but is promptly cut off.

"It's just one plate, Nile. Besides, you can dry them." With a sigh she relents and leans over, carefully sinking the plate in the water, and pulling her hand back as fast as she can as soon as her finger tips hit it.

"Holy shit!" Nicky turns towards her, and raises an eyebrow. "Fuck, Nicky, how hot is that?"

"Hot." She curses him out some more, as she takes one of the towels to start drying. He gives her an unimpressed look when she finishes her string of expletives. "You get used to it after a while."

"Oh, so you can get used to keeping your hands in scalding water, but not your whole body?" Joe throws in as he enters the kitchen, heading straight for the dishes waiting on the rack.

"How many times, Yusuf, a shower should be relaxing, and I do not find standing under water hot enough to burn my skin relaxing."

"So I have to make do with a shower that is not hot enough for me to be relaxing?"

"Are you saying a shower with me in it is not hot enough for you?"

"That is not what I meant and you know it."

"So, if you like different water temperatures, how do you deal with it?" Nile interrupts their bickering.

"We take separate showers, of course." Nicky answers.

"Seriously?"

"Yes. We usually only share a shower after hard missions. And these days most showers are somehow not big enough to fit two grown men, anyways." Joe elaborates.

"Which, frankly," Nicky adds with a sniff "is just homophobic."

"Yes, but so is you not even thinking about getting used to hotter showers." Nile tunes out their voices as best as she can, and walks over to Andy who is leaning against the door frame, her expression a mix of amusement and fondness.

"How long have they been having this argument?" They both watch as Joe pulls up Nicky's sleeve back to his elbow before it hits the water, and then goes back to drying the dishes, all while they keep up their bickering.

"Since indoor plumbing with hot water exists."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are highly appreciated!


End file.
